


Let's Not Forget Our Past

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, death acceptance warning i guess?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Rusty reflects a bit





	Let's Not Forget Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Different then my usual fanfics. I hope u can enjoy this

He didn't really get when people told him to let go of things, that it's in the past. He felt the past was too important, that it changed things. There was a difference between living and remembering the past. And if you forget the past, it'll happen again as a reminder.

He really couldn't forget having gotten that letter from his uncle if he even tried.

Finding out someone you liked died was harsh. Falling into their mine was almost as harsh. Looking at the person's corpse was actually the harshest part. It was cold, empty. No flame from the furnace. Nothing. He didn't like how it felt just seeing it.

He didn't like Old World much either. It gave off the feeling that everything was wrong. He didn't like seeing how grotesque the shiners had become. The toxic waste wasn't friendly, and the nuclear bomb shells reminded him of how they'd gotten there. How shiners had gone from being their creators to having fallen so drastically was sad.

And him having fallen into Vectron was both good and a mistake. He'd never forget how it felt. It was cold and horrible yet a part of him screamed to him that it was home. That he should be here. He knew that it was a lie, but it still unsettled him. That's when it just got worse and worse. That's when the plan had been realized.

That's when he found out what kind of person his uncle really is.

That's when he was able to make his uncle have his second death. Or maybe third, if his self hadn't been already killed by the hive mind.

And then he left because he felt something else, and followed it.

The result hadn't been the best. There had been quite a bit of adventure, but eventually the worst turned for worst. He was captured by a Shiner, of all things. But she was weirdly much more different than any of the others. First of all, she didn't speak nonsense. It was rare when she talked during all of this, but when she did it was as clear as day. She was weird in a new unsettling way.

She had given him her "congrats" over him being able to have taken down so many shiners. He still didn't know if it had been sarcastic or not.

She also didn't have the smell of moonshine on her. He never saw her consume moonshine. She never even got near it. She was responsible, and she knew how to use vectron technology and use it well.

But even then, it was obvious she was like the others, it was just better hidden. She knew well what the technology she was using would do. But she just didn't care.

He refused to talk the moment he was captured. Why should he? What good would it do? He expected to die, expected to never be looked for. All evidence in Tumbleton only pointed to death.

So when Dorothy had ran in, he didn't think he ever felt more shock in his life, and he knew he never would. She was covered in acid burns, some dents, and normal burns. She looked like she had been through more than anyone should. And she was with a Vectron sprite. The confusion was setting in. And he also could see on Dorothy's face the most anger he'll ever see on someone's face ever.

The rest had been a blur. He knew someone had been lost. He knew the Earth was dead. He knew everything had to be rebuilt. But even so, now that he was here, just him and Dorothy sitting and looking out into space? He knew it was going to be ok now. 


End file.
